swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Vintage Collection (toyline)
The Vintage Collection was a Hasbro action figure line running from 2010 to 2013. It consisted of 115 basic figures, including characters from the Prequel Trilogy, Original Trilogy and the Expanded Universe. The Vintage Collection's cardbacks were styled like the original cardbacks from Kenner's 1977 - 1985 Star Wars figures. In 2013, the Vintage Collection was officially put on hiatus, and it was followed by The Black Series. However, some exclusive vehicles, like the Slave I, were still released in Vintage Collection packaging. = History = ---- Initial waves In 2010, the first wave of The Vintage Collection was released, consisting of 11 characters from Episode V. The cardbacks featured an image of the figure's original release - e.g. the Dengar figure's cardback showed an image of the carded Dengar from 1980. First Prequel Trilogy waves The Vintage Collection's second wave consisted of characters from Episode III, marking the introduction of figures from the Prequel Trilogy to the action figure line. The cardback's still continued to Showcase the figure's original version, but for the Prequel characters, cardbacks from the newer Hasbro figures were shown. Later waves The third wave featured characters from Episode VI, and the fourth wave consisted of figures from Episode II. The fifth wave was the first "mixed" wave, containing characters from Episode III and Episode IV. The mixed waves continued with the sixth wave, which included figures from Episodes II, III, V, and VI. The Expanded Universe The seventh wave was also a mixed wave and consisted Episode II, IV, V, and VI figures. It also included the first Vintage Collection figure from the Expanded Universe, the ARC Trooper Commander (Captain Fordo). Captain Fordo first appeared in the 2003 release of The Clone Wars animated series. __TOC__ ---- = Action Figures = ---- Cardback Text Celebrate the legendary Star Wars saga that changed the universe forever! This collection brings to life the incredible story of good versus evil that captured our imagination and took us to a galaxy far, far away. Iconic Star Wars heroes and villains are captured with incredible detail and premium features to commemorate each epic tale in the Star Wars saga. May the Force be with you! Basic 2010 Wave 1 The Empire Strikes Back *VC 01 Dengar *VC 02 [[Leia (Hoth Outfit) (97570)|Leia (Hoth Outfit)]] *VC 03 [[Han Solo (Echo Base Outfit) (97571)|Han Solo (Echo Base Outfit)]] *VC 04 [[Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) (97572)|Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues)]] *VC 05 AT-AT Commander *VC 06 See-Threepio (C-3PO) *VC 07 Dack Ralter *VC 08 Darth Vader *VC 09 Boba Fett The Empire Strikes Back *VC 09 Boba Fett Return of the Jedi *VC 10 4-LOM *VC 11 ''(Twin-Pod)'' Cloud Car Pilot Wave 2 Revenge of the Sith *VC 12 Darth Sidious *VC 13 Anakin Skywalker *VC 13 Darth Vader *VC 14 Sandtrooper *VC 15 Clone Trooper *VC 16 Obi-Wan Kenobi *VC 17 General Grievous *VC 18 MagnaGuard *VC 19 Clone Commander Cody *VC 20 Yoda Wave 3 Return of the Jedi *VC 21 Gamorrean Guard *VC 22 Admiral Ackbar *VC 23 [[Luke Skywalker (Endor Capture) (21484)|Luke Skywalker (Endor Capture)]] *VC 23 [[Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight Outfit) (21484)|Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight Outfit)]] *VC 24 Wooof *VC 25 R2-D2 *VC 26 Rebel Commando *VC 27 Wicket *VC 28 Wedge Antilles 2011 Wave 4 Attack of the Clones *VC 29 Kit Fisto *VC 30 Zam Wesell *VC 31 Obi-Wan Kenobi *VC 32 [[Anakin Skywalker (Peasant Disguise) (24991)|Anakin Skywalker (Peasant Disguise)]] *VC 33 [[Padmé Amidala (Peasant Disguise) (24992)|Padmé Amidala (Peasant Disguise)]] *VC 34 Jango Fett *VC 35 Mace Windu *VC 36 Senate Guard *VC 37 Super Battle Droid Wave 5 *VC 38 [[Clone Trooper (212th Battalion) (30018)|Clone Trooper (212th Battalion)]] *VC 39 [[Luke Skywalker (Death Star Escape) (30150)|Luke Skywalker (Death Star Escape)]] *VC 40 R5-D4 *VC 41 Stormtrooper *VC 42 [[Han Solo (Yavin Ceremony) (30384)|Han Solo (Yavin Ceremony)]] *VC 43 Commander Gree Wave 6 *VC 44 [[Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Landing) (28436)|Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Landing)]] *VC 45 Clone Trooper *VC 46 AT-RT Driver *VC 47 General Lando Calrissian *VC 48 [[Weequay (Skiff Master) (28440)|Weequay (Skiff Master)]] *VC 49 [[Fi-Ek Sirch (Jedi Knight) (28441)|Fi-Ek Sirch (Jedi Knight)]] Wave 7 *VC 50 [[Han Solo (Bespin Outfit) (28618)|Han Solo (Bespin Outfit)]] *VC 51 [[Barriss Offee (Jedi Padawan) (28619)|Barriss Offee (Jedi Padawan)]] *VC 52 Rebel Fleet Trooper *VC 53 [[Bom Vimdin (Cantina Patron) (28621)|Bom Vimdin (Cantina Patron)]] *VC 54 ARC Trooper Commander *VC 55 [[Logray (Ewok Medicine Man) (28656)|Logray (Ewok Medicine Man)]] 2012 Wave 15 (Delayed until 2012) *VC 56 [[Kithaba (Skiff Guard) (98527)|Kithaba (Skiff Guard)]] *VC 57 [[Dr. Evazan (Cantina Patron) (98528)|Dr. Evazan (Cantina Patron)]] *VC 58 Aayla Secura *VC 59 Nom Anor *VC 60 [[Clone Trooper (501st Legion) (98526)|Clone Trooper (501st Legion)]] Wave 8 (includes "Revenge of the Jedi" Chase Figures) *VC 61 [[Boba Fett (Prototype Armor) (36623)|Boba Fett (Prototype Armor)]] Hasbro Mail-Away *VC 62 [[Han Solo (in Trench Coat) (35896)|Han Solo (in Trench Coat)]] *VC 63 [[B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander) (36167)|B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander)]] *VC 64 [[Princess Leia (Slave Outfit) (36185)|Princess Leia (Slave Outfit)]] *VC 65 TIE Fighter Pilot *VC 66 Salacious Crumb San Diego ComicCon Exclusive *VC 67 Mouse Droid San Diego ComicCon Exclusive Wave 9 *VC 68 [[Rebel Soldier (Echo Base Battle Gear) (32239)|Rebel Soldier (Echo Base Battle Gear)]] *VC 69 Bastila Shan *VC 70 [[Ponda Baba (Walrus Man) (32242)|Ponda Baba (Walrus Man)]] Wave 14 The Phantom Menace (From "Discover the Force" November 2012) *VC 71 [[Mawhonic (Podracer Pilot) (98531)|Mawhonic (Podracer Pilot)]] *VC 72 Naboo Pilot *VC 73 Aurra Sing *VC 74 Gungan Warrior Wave 10 The Phantom Menace (New Cardback) *VC 75 Qui-Gon Jinn *VC 76 Obi-Wan Kenobi *VC 77 Ratts Tyerell & Pit Droid *VC 78 Battle Droid *VC 79 Darth Sidious *VC 80 Anakin Skywalker *VC 81 Ben Quadinaros & Otoga-222 *VC 82 Daultay Dofine *VC 83 Naboo Royal Guard *VC 84 Queen Amidala *VC 85 Quinlan Vos *VC 86 Darth Maul Wave 11 Return of the Jedi (Deleted Scenes) *VC 87 [[Luke Skywalker (Lightsaber Construction) (49687)|Luke Skywalker (Lightsaber Construction)]] *VC 88 [[Princess Leia (Sandstorm Outfit) (49688)|Princess Leia (Sandstorm Outfit)]] *VC 89 [[Lando Calrissian (Sandstorm Outfit) (49689)|Lando Calrissian (Sandstorm Outfit)]] *VC 90 [[Colonel Cracken (Millennium Falcon Crew) (49690)|Colonel Cracken (Millennium Falcon Crew)]] *VC 91 [[Rebel Pilot (Mon Calamari) (49704)|Rebel Pilot (Mon Calamari)]] Wave 12 *VC 92 Anakin Skywalker *VC 93 Darth Vader *VC 94 Imperial Navy Commander *VC 95 [[Luke Skywalker (Hoth Outfit) (37511)|Luke Skywalker (Hoth Outfit)]] *VC 96 Darth Malgus Wave 13 *VC 97 [[Odd Ball (Clone Pilot) (37514)|Odd Ball (Clone Pilot)]] *VC 98 Grand Moff Tarkin *VC 99 [[Nikto (Skiff Guard) (37517)|Nikto (Skiff Guard)]] *VC100 [[Starkiller (Vader's Apprentice) (37518)|Starkiller (Vader's Apprentice)]] *VC101 [[Shae Vizla (Old Republic Bounty Hunter) (37519)|Shae Vizla (Old Republic Bounty Hunter)]] Wave 16 *VC102 Ahsoka *VC103 Obi-Wan Kenobi *VC104 Lumat *VC105 Emperor's Royal Guard *VC106 Nien Nunb *VC107 Weequay Wave 17 *VC108 Jar Jar Binks *VC109 [[Clone Trooper (Lieutenant) (39650)|Clone Trooper (Lieutenant)]] *VC110 Shock Trooper *VC111 [[Princess Leia (Bespin Outfit) (37512)|Princess Leia (Bespin Outfit)]] *VC112 Sandtrooper Wave 18 *VC113 [[Republic Trooper (The Old Republic) (39655)|Republic Trooper (The Old Republic)]] *VC114 [[Orrimaarko (Prune Face) (39665)|Orrimaarko (Prune Face)]] *VC115 Darth Vader Exclusive *VCP01 4-LOM Celebration V *VCP02 Zuckuss Celebration V *VCP03 Boba Fett Hasbro Mail-Away *Jocasta Nu Brian's Toys The Lost Line *EP1-01 Jar Jar Binks *EP2-02 Clone Trooper Lieutenant *EP3-03 Shock Trooper *EP4-04 Sandtrooper *EP5-05 Princess Leia *EP6-06 Darth Vader Revenge of the Jedi Figures *VC08 Darth Vader *VC09 Boba Fett *VC22 Admiral Ackbar *VC23 [[Luke Skywalker (Endor Capture) RvotJ (21484)|Luke Skywalker (Endor Capture)]] *VC25 R2-D2 *VC26 Rebel Commando *VC27 Wicket *VC41 Stormtrooper *VC62 [[Han Solo (in Trench Coat) RvotJ (35896)|Han Solo (in Trench Coat)]] *VC63 [[B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander) RvotJ (36167)|B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander)]] *VC64 [[Princess Leia (Slave Outfit) RvotJ (36185)|Princess Leia (Slave Outfit)]] *VC65 TIE Fighter Pilot *VC66 Salacious Crumb *VC67 Mouse Droid ---- = Multipacks = ---- Collectors' Sets Exclusive *Bounty Hunters: 30th Anniversary Exclusive Celebration V *Carbonite Chamber Collector's Pack San Diego ComicCon 2012 *Star Wars Revenge of the Jedi San Diego ComicCon 2011 Special Action Figure Sets Exclusive K-Mart *Death Star Scanning Crew *Endor AT-ST Crew *Ewok Scouts *Imperial Scanning Crew Target *Android Set *Droid Set *Hero Set *Imperial Forces *Imperial Set *Rebel Set *Villain Set Version 1 *Villain Set Version 2 *Special Action Figure Set Commemorative Collection (Blu-Ray) *Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Episode IV: A New Hope *Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ---- = Vehicles = ---- Basic *AT-AP All Terrain Attack Pod *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *Republic V-19 Torrent Starfighter Exclusives Amazon *''Slave I'' Boba Fett's Spaceship *TIE Interceptor Vehicle K-Mart *B-Wing Fighter Vehicle *Scout Walker AT-ST Target *Imperial TIE Fighter *Landspeeder Vehicle *Rebel Armored Snowspeeder Toys 'Я' Us *AT-AT All Terrain Armored Transport includes AT-AT Driver figure *AT-AT (Imperial All Terrain Armored Transport) includes AT-AT Driver figure *''Millennium Falcon'' includes Chewbacca and Han Solo figures *Republic Gunship *X-Wing Fighter *Y-Wing Fighter Vehicle ---- = Creatures = ---- *Luke Skywalker's Tauntaun Target ---- = Accessories = ---- *Ewok Assault Catapult K-Mart includes Chubbray and Stemzee figures Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎